Wanted
by rabbidduckies
Summary: This takes place after Untamed, in the tunnels. My first fanfiction, so I'm terrible at summaries, please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the House of Night or any of the characters, they belong to the Cast's. **

It had been an exhausting night, so much had happened and yet here in the tunnels it almost seemed like a normal night – everyone was gathered into small groups chit chatting and looking like they were on the verge of sleep. But I wasn't, I couldn't – there was too much to think about now and everything was resting on my shoulders. How had things gotten so out of control so quickly? It seemed like just yesterday I'd been marked and had gone to live at the House of Night and now here I am, the most powerful fledgling in all history planning (or trying to come up with a plan) to defeat the fallen angel Kalona, which my mentor Neferet had set free.

Did I mention she did that by changing the dead fledglings into undead dead kids? Oh yeah, my best friend and room mate Stevie Rae is one of them, and it just so happened to be her blood that had awoken the monster of all of our dreams. Now I had to pray to Nyx not only for my safety but for the entire worlds –ugh, just ugh.

I guess I'd been lost in my own thoughts because I didn't hear the twins approach, (they're not really twins, but try telling them that). They're so much alike in almost every way that they very well could have been twins, except for their obvious difference in race, but again try telling them that.

_"You okay –"_ Shaunee began, only to be finished by Erin, _"Zoey?"_

I had to blink several times to clear my head before turning to them with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. _"Yeah I'm fine, really."_ Okay so I wasn't convinced by my performance but the twins didn't seem to want to push the topic further and simply shrugged as they walked away. I thought I might have even heard them mutter something along the lines of 'please, just please' but I was so lost, so confused in my own thoughts that I simply choose to ignore it.

Hours must have passed while I sat there gazing into the darkness of the tunnels, trying desperately to form a plan to defeat Neferet and Kalona, but nothing, absolutely nothing was coming to mind. All I could think about was my Grandma, I hoped she was okay, but she had to be – Nyx wouldn't take her from me as well? Right?

Not to mention that my boyfriend, or er, ex-boyfriend, more importantly my recent ex-boyfriend Eric was also cooped into the small tunnels with us. I should have felt grateful that he'd chosen to stand alongside me, but all I could feel was the grief and guilt that I had caused him. Not to mention I kept thinking about Stark – god I am turning into a ho, I bet I could easily rival Aphrodite now.

Shaking my head in an attempt to clear it I stood up, only just realizing I hadn't checked on Stevie Rae yet – poor girl had an arrow straight through her heart and I had totally forgotten about her in the chaos of everything else. I sighed as I crept down the tunnels, trying to be silent in hopes of not waking anyone else; I finally came to a door which I assumed was where they had put her, she was sound asleep and looked marginally better than before. With a sigh of relief I turned to exit her small, cramped room and headed down into what I assumed as the kitchen area.

It was dark and dimly lit with oil lamps that hung from the walls – all in all the red fledglings (or undead dead kids) had done a pretty good job getting these tunnels fixed up, thanks to the help and money of Aphrodite. I opened a fridge, there were three of them, only to be surprised that the one I'd opened was full of nothing but blood – oh goody! I grabbed a bag of O+, not that blood type mattered much to me, blood was blood as far as I was concerned, a cup and some wine out of the other fridge. I mixed them together and sat on a stool in the corner, sipping away as I dozed once more back into the world of my chaotic thoughts. That was until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up slightly startled and was shocked to see the clearest blue eyes staring down at me.

Thank god for the dim lighting, I hoped it hid the blush of my pale cheeks as I squirmed under his intense gaze. _"Sorry I thought I was the only one up."_ I said, taking another sheepish sip of my mixed drink.

_"I couldn't sleep."_ Eric admitted as he poured himself a drink and sat on a stool opposite of me.

Oh god, not now – was all I could think to myself. The boy had barely spoken to me since the night he found me tangled up in Loren Blake's arms – ugh, just ugh. This was not the time nor place to be having personal conversations – to much was going on, but I could tell by the way he ran his hands through his darker than night black hair that he intended full well on having this conversation.

_"So.."_ he began, pausing as if though he were searching for the right words. _"We need to talk Zoey, I can't be this close to you and have this awkwardness anymore."_ He admitted, searing me with his bright blue eyed gaze, and those depthless eyes swam with confusion, hurt and hope; which made my heart heavy and ache as I stared back hopelessly searching for the words to make this alright.

_"Eric, I've apologized, I've tried to explain things to you – I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry. But there's not much else I can say or do, is there?"_ I asked, a sad, helpless look over took my strong Cherokee boned face. My brown eyes swam with mixed emotions, though I tried desperately to mask them, now was not the time to give into my ho-ish ways.

_"I'm sorry." _Eric said, which took me by complete surprise, but before I could even get a word out he continued, his voice soft and melodic, but tinged with hurt and mistrust. _"I'm just hurt Zoey, I really am – I don't think you understand how much I loved you."_

My heart broke again as the words left his mouth. Loved – past tense, there was obviously nothing left inside of him that felt any sort of fondness towards me – I deserved as much but it still hurt to accept the fact that he no longer wanted me. _"I loved you to Eric, I really did, and I'm sorry you got hurt. I wish I could take it back."_ I admitted, though what I wanted to say was 'I still love you, please still love me, please?!' but I couldn't' bring myself to be that selfish, not when I'd already hurt him so badly.

I sighed, closing my eyes tightly as if trying to wake up from this horrible dream that had now become my life; but alas this is my reality and there is no escape. I continued to sit there, my eyes closed as I breathed deeply in and out trying to calm my shaky nerves, and then out of the blue lips were upon mine. My eyes shot open to see those blue eyes so close, his lips hungrily devouring mine; I gasped as he pulled away, a look of utter shock gracing my face.

_"What was that?"_ I asked in a strangled voice, my hands shaking as I looked up at him through my clouded dark brown eyes.

_"I still love you, I do – Nyx I wish I didn't, it wouldn't hurt so badly if I didn't, but I do Zoey. I love you. I want use to be together."_ He admitted, though his voice was sad, almost unsure. All I could do was stand walk over time and throw my arms around his neck, holding him closely.

_"I love you too Eric, I'm so sorry. I promise I won't ever take you for granted again, I won't hurt you again."_ Or at least I hoped I wouldn't, goddess, me and my big mouth making promises that I fully intended to keep but perhaps couldn't. His response was simply to grab me, pulling me closer to him as he nuzzled his head into my hair, smelling me deeply – as if banking everything into memory, just in case.

I yawned then, my eyes feeling heavy with the need of sleep. _"We should go to bed."_ I said between yawns, he nodded and let me down the hall into what I assumed was his bedroom, since the bed was already messed up, the blanket thrown to the foot of it. We crawled into bed, clothes and all as exhaustion over took us, he cradled my body against his, which was more comforting that I would have assumed anything could be, least of all now when the world was falling apart, literally.

Within moments I was asleep, drifting off into my dreams – dreams that were familiar and yet, were darkly sinister as they took shape.


	2. Chapter 2

It started the same as it always had – a dream I'd had at least a dozen times before, and yet, it was different. And not at all in a way that was pleasing. I was standing in the middle of a lavender field, just as I always had before but the sky wasn't pale and scattered with star light, no, clouds were rolling in, dark and dreary like. As if waiting to drench me in the malice and hate I could so clearly feel creeping up my spine – I shivered as the wind began to blow and the tree tops rattled, I could have sworn I heard a muffled 'caw' echo through that vastness of this stormy night and yet the wind was deafening.

I turned; searching the surrounding forest for the source of the most disturbing noise, but what I saw terrified me fully. Standing in all his lustful glory was Kalona, his black wings wrapped around himself, his cold face staring back into mine. He wore a charming smile and yet it did nothing but make my stomach churn. I shook my head, as if trying to awaken myself from my once pleasant dream turned night mare but I was no longer in control. He flew into the sky, vanishing into the clashing clouds; I breathed a sigh of relief only to gasp as he landed not more than three feet in front of me.

_"Hello my love,"_ he said, his voice husky and seductive as he stepped forward, closing what little space was left between us. I shuddered as he reached for me, and though I wanted to run, wanted to flee, and more importantly to wake up, I couldn't. I stood transfixed, staring into the face of evil, his charming smile curving his already too attractive face.

_"Get away from me!"_ I finally managed to whisper, as if though my throat was constricted, blocked by my own fear. He simply chuckled and touched my face softly with his ice cold hand. I shuddered under his touch which brought a flush to my face.

_"You will be mine. Don't fight it my darling."_ He cooed in that sickly sweet voice that seemed to caress me gently as it left his supple lips. I wanted to scream but my body was not working with me, and my mind was racing so furiously that I feared I might never be able to escape.

That's when his hands went to my throat and I gasped as his charming face turned sinister and dark (not that I didn't already know he was evil). I struggled as he lifted me off the ground, my legs and feet dangling and kicking, but I was trapped, paralyzed by my own fear.

And then I heard the voice of an angel, and slowly everything began to turn dark, I was slipping into unconsciousness, there was nothing else to explain the impending darkness that surrounded me; and when I thought I'd taken my last breath I awoke to find Eric staring down at me, a worried expression on his face, murmuring my name.

I automatically reached for my throat, it was ice cold and I was covered in goose bumps, my whole body was shivering and my teeth were chattering. _"Zoey, are you okay, what happened?"_ Came Eric's soothing voice through my fear induced haze. I blinked hard once or twice, my hands still clutching my neck as I turned to face him, tears streaming down my cheeks.

_"Go get the others!"_ I exclaimed. This dream was all but too real, it had to mean something, it just had to. Eric didn't hesitate to run out of the room into the tunnels, he returned shortly with everyone and I stared at them through wide eyes; breathing hard, trying to compose myself.

_"We need to cast a circle, it's not safe here. It's not safe anywhere! Kalona just attacked me in my dreams!"_ I was shaking as more silent tears escaped my worried filled brown eyes. The entire group began to nod and I saw Jack and Damien run out of the room, they quickly returned with candles.

Everyone quickly took their places, everyone's expression was one full of worry and shock; a few even had fear in their eyes. But I knew if I could rely on Nyx, her power was far greater than any fallen angels, or so I truly hoped.

I took my spot in the center of the circle, and turned toward Damien who looked like he was nearly ready to have a heart attack, I smiled as reassuringly as I could. _"Wind, you are what gives life and what takes away the stench of evil. I ask that you remove it from us, and leave us pure once more."_ I then turned to Shaunee who looked much braver than I knew her to actually be. _"Fire, you are what warms us, and what burns away all impurities. I ask that you burn away any negativity within us, leaving us only with pure hearts."_ Erin was ready as I turned to her, a placid, meek smile sitting upon her pretty face. _"Water, you are what nourishes us. I ask that you nourish our down trodden spirits and leave us feeling strong once more."_ I turned to Stevie Rae who was being supported by Darius, the poor girl still looked awfully sick and all I could do was nod in encouragement and smile. _"Earth, you are our mother, from you we come and to you we will return. I ask that you give us the foundation to stay true to ourselves and to our Goddess."_ Lastly I went to my own candle and called forth spirit. _"Spirit, you are what we are before and what we will be after. I ask that you take our worries to Nyx and ask her for guidance and protection in this most troubling of times."_

As always our circle was strong, and it left me feeling invigorated once more. The elements surged through me, raising my hopes of a better future ahead, though I still didn't know how I was going to manage to give that future to anyone, least of all myself. _"Nyx an intruder has walked through our dreams, his evil is unwanted and we ask that you shield us from his malice and hate as we seek to walk your path and save this –"_ it was then I started to cough.

Blood came pouring out of my mouth, Stevie Rae stepped forward, but I shook my head. We couldn't break the circle. "Close –" Shaunee began, only to be finished by Erin. "It." I nodded and thanked all the elements and sent them away – at least as best I could between the coughing and the blood. It was only after the circle was closed that I collapsed.

_"Is she dying?!"_ Eric asked, his voice panicked and worried.

_"I don't know, this seems different – like she's holding on."_ Damien explained as Darius sat Stevie Rae upon the floor and picked me up. I was carried to the bed and gently placed upon it. Aphrodite began wiping up the blood that was still spewing from my mouth. Was I dying? It felt like I could be, the pain was terrible, and my head was throbbing.

_"This isn't a normal change! What's going on?"_ Aphrodite questioned her voice shaky as she continued to look after my now pale, sweaty form.

The lights flickered, everyone jumped only to see the ghost like form of our goddess Nyx. _"Kalona is trying to kill Zoey; it is only in her death that he can claim her soul for his own. It is only when the last breathe leaves her that she can truly be defeated."_ Our goddess explained, everyone in the room started murmuring their 'no's and oh goddess' _"My children, do not think I will let my daughter go so easily."_ She said, placing a ghost like hand upon my sweat laden face. I stirred under her touch as she spoke in a language no one knew. _"One of you in this room will betray not only Zoey, but me. Only you know who you are."_ She proclaimed, stroking my hair that was now caked in blood. _"But there is one of you present who holds as much love for my daughter as you do for me."_ Came the silk smooth voice of Nyx. She smiled and turned to Eric who hadn't taken his eyes off of me.

_"My brave son, if you love her you will know what to do."_ Nyx said as she vanished, leaving the room full of my teary eyed friends.

_"Do something!"_ Stevie Rae said in her Okie twang, looking to Eric with hope in her red-rimmed eyes.

Eric stood, walking towards where I lay on the bed with a determined stride; he bent forth to kiss my bloodied lips as he whispered into my ear. _"For you I would do anything, come back to me."_ And then he slit his wrist and put it to my mouth, I choked at first as his sweet blood coated my mouth. And then without much though I began to drink form him, my stomach churning slightly but the throbbing in my head was quickly receding.

Everyone in the room gasped as I pulled my mouth away from his arm. I sighed in relief only to meet the shocked gazes of my friends, and the smiling face of Eric. What had I become? Was I still a fledgling, was I a vampire or was I now one of those creepy undead dead kids?


	3. Chapter 3

My head was still throbbing, but the pain was lessening some at least. My throat on the other hand felt like it was on fire – parched and dry. I couldn't help but gasp, trying to soothe the burn in my throat. I heard Eric chuckle then and met Stevie Rae's shocked gaze. "You need blood." She said in her Okie twang as she approached me in short shuffled steps, her trembling hand reached out to gently trace my face; all I could do was simply furrow my brows in confusion.

_"What is wrong with you all?"_ I said, casting a wary glance about the room, taking note of each staring, wide eyed face. I was feeling like the center attraction at the circus right about now, and I could feel the heat in my face – no doubt I was as red as any ripe apple.

_"Your marks –"_ Began Erin in a slightly whispered, awed voice. _"Have changed."_ Finished Shaunee, her eyes still wide and staring. I reached up to touch my face, but as I did I caught the sight of my own hand – I gasped in shock! Holy Goddess! My marks really had changed – they were still the same beautiful pattern I had come to know, and they were still sapphire blue, but they were now outlined in red.

I was something new all together, what though I wasn't sure. I must have sat there for minutes just staring at my hands, moving them from side to side in awe. Damien finally broke through my thoughts with his braniac babble. _"It's like you're a regular vamp, red vamp hybrid. It's the only thing that makes sense!"_ He exclaimed, and I met his gaze with one of my own confusion.

_"You were dying, but not dead and yet it took the blood of another to revive you – much like the red fledglings needed when Neferet turned them. And yet, had Kalona not tried to kill you, you most likely would have made the natural change into an adult vamp."_ Finally explained Aphrodite – which I had to admit amazed me. It made sense, at least to me – but then again that's not saying much since my head was swarming with a million new questions, worries and not to mention I couldn't stop thinking about the burn in my throat!

_"You need to 'eat'."_ Eric finally said, taking my hand into his and gently pulling me out of bed. My blood was now dried and caked to my clothing, skin and hair but I really couldn't concentrate on anything more than the rumbling of my own stomach. I was relieved when we all made it to the kitchen and Eric pulled me a cup full of blood. I was about to take my first drink when I peered over the brim of the cup only to see everyone staring at me. I paused and lowered the cup to stare back.

_"Ya'll its rude to stare."_ Came Stevie Rae's familiar and soothing drawl as she ushered everyone but Eric out of the kitchen. I sighed in relief as I all but downed the cup of blood. It was like pure honey going down my burning throat, soothing and cool as it coated my mouth. _"Want some more?" _Asked Eric as I sat the cup upon the counter and sighed softly to myself; I nodded and proceeded to drink my second cup. I was feeling quite a bit better now, and the humming in my head was all but gone. Those crystal blue eyes met mine from across the counter and I couldn't help but smile.

_"I thought I'd lost you – again."_ Eric admitted coming to my side and holding me tightly. I wrapped my arms about his waist and snuggled into his chest, breathing in the smell that was simply him. _"Thank you for loving me. Thank you for saving me."_ I whispered as I looked up into his handsome face. _"Always."_ He responded simply, as he grabbed my hand, kissed it and gently began pulling me from the kitchen back into the 'central meeting place' of the tunnels where everyone else was gathered.

_"Priestess, how are you feeling?"_ Darius said as he approached with Aphrodite who had their arms locked together. Oddly Aphrodite was smiling, and she seemed almost – happy, dare I say it. I repressed the urge to chuckle and nodded in response. _"Just a little drained."_ I admitted as another yawn escaped me. I hadn't gotten a full nights sleep, and then with all this nearly dying and then 'changing' business – I was exhausted.

_"You should go get some sleep. We can all talk about our plan of action in the morning."_ Aphrodite said as she stared up at Darius. _"We should go to bed too."_ She said up to him as he smiled down at her.

Within moments we were all headed to our respective sleeping areas. When Eric and I finally got to our room we found the sheets had already been changed, for that I was thankful. I grabbed a new set of clothes and began to change only to realize that Eric was watching me. _"I'm sorry, I'll leave."_ He said, an almost sheepish looking grin gracing his luscious lips. _"No, don't leave."_ I said, as I continued to undress.

I should have felt awkward or embarrassed but I felt neither as I stood there in nothing but my panties and bra; but the loving look upon Eric's handsome face calmed any type of negative feeling I might have had. I quickly pulled on my pajamas and crawled into bed, Eric just chuckled as he pulled his shirt and pants off and crawled into bed in his boxers. I could feel my face getting hot again, but I was so tired that all I could do was pull myself up and lay across his bare chest. As tired as I was I couldn't seem to fall asleep, I kept thinking about my dream and how real it was – not to mention Kalona really had been trying to kill me. His powers were frighteningly powerful if he could harm me from miles away.

I sighed softly and as if though Eric could sense my restlessness, he began to stroke my hair and softly recite lines from numerous works of Shakespeare. _"Go to sleep my Priestess, go to sleep my love."_ Was the last thing that I heard come from his mouth before I finally sank into a deep, dreamless slumber.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter isn't the greatest, but I'm setting it up for the next chapter which I hope will be much better. Ya'll get to find out who the traitor is! Anyhow I'd love reviews and feedback. Thanks 3 Vanessa**


	4. Chapter 4

I slept well into the day, snuggled up against Eric; when I awoke Eric was still humming quietly, stroking my hair. I tried hard not to smile, but he seemed to already know when I had woken up. _"Good morning beautiful."_ He said in a sweet, soft voice as he continued to stroke my hair lovingly. I was about ready roll out of his arms to sit up but before I could my door came flying open.

I jerked upright as Eric did the same and was startled to see Aphrodite standing in the middle of the room at the end of our bed. Her face was flushed, and she looked far too pale; almost sickly. _"What's wrong?!"_ I questioned her, my voice panicked and slightly higher pitched than normal. She was shaking now; her entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat.

_"I was out exploring the tunnels for lack of anything better to do."_ I groaned before cocking an eye brow in slight frustration. _"Okay and?!"_ I exclaimed as I watched her still shaking form. _"And I know who is going to betray you and Nyx."_ She concluded as she sat upon the bed, using both of her arms to brace her up.

_"What? Who?"_ I asked, my voice wavering as the panic started to seep in. I think at this point Aphrodite and I could rival each other in expressions, we were both overly panicked, and fear laced our every feature. _"Tell me exactly what happened." _I finally whispered, pulling the covers up around me tightly as Eric rubbed my back in silent support.

_"Well I was walking down some musty old tunnel when I thought I heard voices."_ Aphrodite said, pausing to take a long, solid breath. _"I crept closer, turning into night and shadow so I wouldn't be caught. And there were people talking. Stevie Rae was with that weird Elliot kid and they seemed to be arguing."_ She said, casting a weary glance down to the floor, as if though it pained her greatly to continue on._ "Elliot was saying that they should take you out now, and Stevie Rae was telling him 'Master says to wait, we'll convince her to go topside where he can capture her himself. He wants her for himself, so no killing her. You best tell everyone else to keep their hands off!'"_

I was now shaking; my chocolate brown eyes were wide with fear and shock, and even disbelief. I couldn't believe it; I didn't want to believe it. How could my best friend be the one to betray me? But then, Stevie Rae wasn't really my best friend anymore was she? As much as I loved her we had grown apart since she changed into an un-dead dead kid; and strangely enough Aphrodite was the one I confided in, trusted. What an odd turn of events.

_"We've got to get the others and get out of here."_ I said, silently sending a message to Damien through the air. 'Gather everyone, except Stevie Rae and meet in my bedroom. As quickly as you can.' I said and instantly got a calming rush of cool air in response. Within moments the 'nerd herd' as Aphrodite so commonly called them had assembled looking more distraught than ever.

I had Aphrodite explain what she'd seen, and I explained that we really needed to get out of here; though where we were going to go I wasn't really sure. As quietly as we could we all dressed, gathered a small amount of personal items and made our way down one of the musty, disserted tunnels. I hadn't thought to turn everyone into mist and shadows because we were being fairly quiet. Apparently we were not being quiet enough because over our collective breaths I heard that Okie twang ring loud and clear. _"Where do ya'll think you're going?"_ She said, though her voice was no longer soft and friendly but drenched in malice and bloodlust. Everyone jumped back, except for Aphrodite who seemed frozen in place. Stevie Rae was staring at her, licking her lips like Aphrodite was nothing more than a tasty morsel she was going to devour. I prayed to Nyx to protect us, and put a shield around the rest of the group as I stepped forward to confront my once-best-friend. It was then I noticed there were four or five other red fledglings standing behind her.

_"Stevie Rae, this isn't you!"_ I all but screamed at her as I reached a tentative hand out to Aphrodite who still wasn't moving, except for her shallow breathing. _"Oh but this is me Zoey, I tried to warn you but you never listen to reason."_ She said with a maniacal chuckle as she lunged for Aphrodite. She was so quick I barely had any time to think at all, and before I could do anything I heard Aphrodite scream out in pain.

Stevie Rae was biting her – again! I threw my hands out, hoping that the elements would come to my defense but nothing at all happened. That's when the other red-fledglings came rushing towards me, their eyes were crazed and a bright blood red. "Stop!" I screamed at them and to my astonishment they did. What the h-e-double hockey sticks was going on?

It was as if time stood still, Stevie Rae all but fell to the ground along side Aphrodite, who to my astonishment and relief still seemed to be breathing. The group of red-fledglings watched me with panic stricken faces, and the one in the front even bowed. _"You are marked with both blood and water Zoey Redbird. We are at your command now."_ They said as if realization had sunk into their un-dead dead brains. Not that I really knew what they were talking about. As far as I was concerned, this was some strange trap.

Without taking my eyes off of Aphrodite I helped pick her up, and handed her backwards towards Darius who took her gently into his mountain like arms. Stevie Rae was still immobile, and I really wanted to keep her that way. _"Okay if I'm your leader now, keep her down here. Keep her contained."_ I told the red-fledglings, motioning to Stevie Rae. They nodded and gathered her up and turned away to leave. Perhaps it wasn't the best of ideas but it was the only one I had.

_"Turn into mist and shadows, we've got to get out of here. And **FAST**!"_ I exaggerated that last word as I re-joined my friends, and the weak but still alive Aphrodite. Quicker than I could blink we were nothing but the night, floating along at a much quicker pace than we would have moved simply walking. We came to a metal grate looking door which I opened with little struggle. We all inched our way in only to hear voices coming from somewhere off in the distance.

The voices though muffled and faint were oddly familiar – and that is when I realized who they belonged to. Grandma Redbird and the nun's of Street Cat! I rushed forth, calling out for Grandma as I went. _"Oh Zoeybird is that you?!" _She questioned as I flew into her arms, where she held me tightly for a few moments. _"How did you find me?" _She asked as she grabbed me by the shoulders to look down upon me with loving, warm eyes.

_"I don't know Grandma I just did. I think Nyx wanted me to find you!"_ I finally told her as the others joined us. _"Oh my goddess, what happened to Aphrodite?" _My grandma exclaimed as she rushed to Darius to overlook my sick and pale looking friend. Damien went on to explain about Stevie Rae with a horrified expression upon his charming features, Jack set to his side looking all but sick with grief and worry.

Shaunee and Erin came to me then, each grabbing an arm as they explained that we should block ourselves into the church basement. As of right now the only thing keeping everyone else out was a metal grate door that I had no problem opening. So I asked earth to seal us in, and a thick, sturdy wall of brick like rocks replaced the entrance.

I sighed as we joined the rest of the group back in the small, well let 'sitting' area. Poor Aphrodite was breathing shallowly and looked as if though each breath pained her. I sat carefully at her side, taking her fragile, pale hand into my own. _"Aphrodite, the goddess has not left you – ask her to help ease your pain." _I said as she nodded in agreement. She closed her eyes as if sending a silent prayer to Nyx and when she opened her eyes again she gasped. I stood quickly, readying myself for whatever was to happen next.

I was surprised to say the least. There upon Aphrodite's forehead once more sat a sapphire blue crescent moon; however it was fully filled in and adorned on each side with vines, leaves and flower petals. She had somehow changed into an adult vamp to everyone's shock and awe.

A collective murmur of 'oh goddess' was heard around the room as Darius once more came to Aphrodite's side. _"We have no blood to quench your thirst, so drink from me." _He said, carefully cutting his wrist and pushing it towards her mouth. Had I not known Aphrodite to have impeccable table manners, I would have assumed she was some vagrant by the way she sucked and lapped at his arm. When she finally pulled away she hiccupped softly, and turned a loving stare up at her mountain like warrior who now took a seat at her side.

Sighing softly in relief at the turn of events I turned towards everyone, my voice was soft and melodic as I tried to soothe everyone in the room. _"Our goddess has once more blessed the lives that we hold dear, I think it would be a good time to give her thanks and to give personal reflection some thought."_ The room quickly dispersed, grandma had shown everyone where they could sleep and the nun's had even offered us new clothes, showers and food.

I gathered a new set of clothes and headed towards the showers only to discover that they were the type of showers you'd find in a high school locker room – oh the horrors! But besides that the water felt good and warm upon my tired and sore muscles. I bathed and relished the smell of clean soapy water, letting the heat sink into me before turning it off and slipping a towel around me. I dried quickly, put on my sweatpants and oversized shirt and headed towards the room that Eric and I were sharing. He was already there, his hair wet and freshly cleaned as he lay upon the bed, a book of Shakespearean work in his hands. As I entered he tossed the book aside and sat up, using his arms to brace himself, a dazzling smile sitting upon those beg-to-kiss me lips.

I crawled into bed next to him, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck. It was then that I could hear, and even feel the steady thump of blood rushing through his veins - my stomach growled in protest. Eric chuckled, causing his throat to vibrate under my lips – oh goddess this was torture. _"It's okay."_ He said as he tilted his head to the side for easier access._ "You need to 'eat'."_ He continued, as I gently kissed and licked the side of his neck. As gently as I could I bit him, allowed his cool blood to rush into my mouth before I greedily sucked it down. When I'd had my fill I sighed in content and laid my head against the pillow behind me.

_"How long has it been since you've 'ate'?" _I asked, and he simply offered a shrug as his answer in response. I sighed and reached up to touch his face, pulling him steadily closer towards me. With little thought I slashed my own chest and brought his face towards it. He hesitated slightly before licking at the thin trail of blood that was now forming. I moaned low in my throat as he continued to lick and suck. Until I could hear my head humming with not only my thoughts but Eric's as well.

Oh dear Nyx – had we just imprinted?!

**A/N: So tell me if you liked! Thanks! **


End file.
